


let's go out! ( where?) your heart, baby

by Randomstranger1220



Series: Life of footballers [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sequel, What am I doing, fluff(probably), wrote this in a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomstranger1220/pseuds/Randomstranger1220
Summary: the sequel to Why. aka the date of serard





	let's go out! ( where?) your heart, baby

"What should I wear on a date?!"

"Dude calm down---"

"You never calm down when on a date with Leo too! Don't lie to me because I know how you are like on a date too!"

"...... Why am I here suffering instead of Marcelo?"

"Cuz I was the one who chose your clothes to go to your 'dinner with parents' so you are supposed to choose my clothes when I am on a date too." Sergio said, pointing at Cris with a royal blue t-shirt. Then he muttered under his breath, "Dinner with parents my ass."

That's right. Sergio finally scored a date with Gerard Pique from Barcelona after finally manning up (Gareth's words) so after panicking, he recruited his best-mate-slash-teammate-slash-captain, aka Cristiano Ronaldo to be his personal "fashion designer". And as a good friend he was(since mysteriously all the other players have "important things" to do when Sergio asked for help. Betrayers, all of them), he agreed.

And this is the state of Sergio's room when Cris came in: clothes scattered everywhere, on the floor, on the bed, on top of closets, you name it.

(Cris is still wondering how the hell did that Madrid away jersey is on the fan. Did he threw that up there on purpose?!)

Looking at Sergio's ruffled appearance, Cris let out a sigh and a laugh mixed in one and picked up a maroon pink sweater. "Here, wear this over a white dress shirt."

Sergio wrinkled his nose when he noticed the colour. "Dude I'm so not wearing that. It's pink!"

".......It's MAROON pink."

"Whatever. I am not wearing that hideous---"

"You either take my advice or go to your date naked. Pick either one."

"....Fine."

Then Cris threw a pair of black jeans at Sergio. 

"Wear this, Gerard will definitely drool over your thighs."

"You looked at my thighs?! I'm flattered but you are just not my type---"

"SHUT UP I DON'T LOOK AT YOUR THIGHS I LOOK AT LEO'S THIGHS AND LEO'S ONLY! AND JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WEAR THAT DAMN JEANS!"

"I don't wanna know about your sex life!"

.........................................................................................................................

Somewhere in Barcelona, Lionel Messi sneezed.

"Oh my god are you sick?!"

"It's just a sneeze Geri,"replied Leo, sniffling slightly,"probably just dust."

"And don't worry about me, worry about yourself more." He added after a pause.

Gerard's room is almost in the same state as Sergio's, just a tad bit tidier( and minus the clothes on fan part).

But they have a same thing in common, which is-----

"Fuck I'm nervous!"

Leo stood up from his sitting position on Gerard's bed and tried to calm Gerard down. "Calm down Geri. Why don't I tell you a story of one of my dates for you."he suggested.

That seems to do the trick, as Gerard stopped his pacing immediately and sat down.

Leo let out a breath and started to tell his story."Well, Cris tried to bring me to a restaurant next to a beach but apparently it was closed due to an upcoming thunderstorm and when we went back it started raining and our car broke down so we got stuck by the roadside. Cris fell sick after that trip since we ran under the rain. Worst date ever." joked Leo, making Gerard chuckle, feeling his uneasiness dissipate. "So don't worry, I'm pretty sure your date will go more smoothly than mine since it's Sergio Ramos we're talking about." Then he added after a moment of thought." Me and Cris will be there too, so don't worry, I will accompany you."

Gerard let out a soft sigh. "It's not Sergio I am worried about. It's just that....... how did you and Cris work as a couple together? You guys are total opposites and you can't even meet with each other regularly without fearing about the fans or your name since the media made you two as 'rivals'. What if we became like that? Sergio and I?" Sergio asked nervously, fingers twisting together nervously.

After hearing Gerard's confession, Leo let out a soft smile, contrary to the situation, calming down Gerard almost immediately. "Well, you just have to find it out yourself, Geri. But I can tell you this---- you are not alone in this situation."

..............................................................................................................................................................

When Sergio and Cristiano arrived at their decided meeting place, Cris greeted Leo with a kiss on the forehead while Sergio got stuck in place after seeing Gerard.

Gerard is wearing a pastel blue sweater, whitewashed jeans with a beanie and a simple necklace, making him seem more younger than he really is.

Gerard blushed when he noticed Sergio's eyes on him, and blushed even further when he realised Sergio brought flowers.

"T-these are white carnations, camellias and wh-white camellias. I hope you will like them!" Sergio stuttered out after noticing his stare on Gerard is longer than necessary. In the midst of his haste to give out the flowers, he didn't fail to notice Cris snickering at his awkwardness, arm on Leo's shoulder. ( That fucking asshole )

(But at least Gerard is blushing so it is a success... Right??)

((And is Messi fangirling---or swooning at his actions towards Gerard??))

"Th-thanks for the flowers." Gerard said, accepting the flowers while tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. ( How can he make such a simple move seem so cute?? Sergio can feel the Cupid's arrows shooting straight into his heart.)

Messi cooed at them: " Awww~ You guys are so cute!"

They blushed a darker shade of red simultaneously, making Messi coo at them even more.

Cris cleared his throat, saying: "Okay, that's enough you lovebirds. Time to go eat. I am famished." Then dragging Messi right behind him, seemingly mad and fuming. ( Is he mad that I made Messi swoon over us?? Nah....it's probably just in my mind. But he did seem annoyed tho...)

The soft clearing of a throat made Sergio stop his train of thoughts and he turned around to see a fidgeting Gerard blushing oh so cutely. ( How can one be so cute off the grounds while being totally dominating on the grounds?? Not fair at all! I want someone like that as a teammate too! Wait there is James after all---- Why am I thinking of James right now?! Focus Ser focus!)

Before he could slap himself and embarrass himself in front of his crush/boyfriend(?), Gerard opened his mouth to speak: "So.... We should get going right now? Ronaldo seems mad for some reason...." He mumbled the last part so quietly Sergio can barely hear that. But he heard that anyway. Instead of replying to his question---

"You look good today." Sergio realized what he had said and he scrambled to find an apology. " Wait it's not that you are not cute usually but you seem even better looking today--- fuck-shit-what am I saying?" He cursed when Gerard's face got redder than a ripe tomato. Fuck you brain shut up mouth stop speaking---

"Well you don't look that bad either..." Gerard said, turning his head away. When did he know how to be good with words......

"Just 'not bad'?" Sergio said, as an attempt to pick up his shattered image, failing anyway, as Gerard started to giggle.

(Oh my god his giggle sounds so cute I could listen to this everyday nonstop ahhhh----)

"You are hot, admit it." Gerard said, smirking and blushing, making him look hot and cute at the same time.( Is that even possible? ) Then he leaned even closer to Sergio and whispered in his ear: " You are so hot it makes me mad sometimes," Then he left in Crismessi's direction, swaying his hips more than necessary, leaving Sergio alone gaping. ( That minx.....)

Then Sergio's phone beeped, signaling new messages. Who would be messaging me now? He thought, picking up his phone.

Group chat: Hala Madrid  
Lionel Messi's husband sent a video.

Bushyhairtwelve: OHMYGOD HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

comeinkarim: wtf dude

garethbail: oh my god

james（*´▽｀*）:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH THEY ARE SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luka Modric: Should you even take this video without @beardyramos permission @Lionel Messi's husband? He might kill you like last time....

Lionel Messi's husband: dont worry he wont he loves me

ISCO not IZ CO: holy shit hahahahahahahahahahhaha i want and need more blackmail material!

comeinkarim: seconded

Bushyhairtwelve: thirded

james（*´▽｀*）: FOURTHED!!!!!!!

Luka Modric:......... fifthed

Luka Modric: sry bro, but everyone needs a laugh in their lives once in a while too

Sergio is going to kill them all.

**Author's Note:**

> umm...... thanks for reading? i guess?  
> white carnations: Sweet and Lovely; Innocence; Pure Love; Woman's Good Luck Gift  
> camellias: Admiration; Perfection; Good Luck, Gift to a Man  
> white camellias: You're Adorable


End file.
